The Best Thing
by ChasingStarsAndSatellites
Summary: *Could be re-named* It's a Modern story, based on the song 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. Mergana fluffiness, and lots of it. Rated K  just in case, nothing extreme.


I do not own Merlin, the show belongs to the BBC.  
>Alrighty then, so this is a modern story, I repeat - a <span>modern<span> story.  
>It's based on the song 'Mine' performed by Taylor Swift.<br>I am blissfully aware someone has done this, but I have done mine differently.  
>So anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, it took me forever to write with an injured shoulder.<p>

_Uh oh oh  
><em>_Uh oh oh_

**Author's Note: Starts from when both Merlin and Morgana are aged 17**

The door to Camelot Café was opened, and a young woman strolled in carefully. The door closed softly behind her, bringing in a slight chill. The young girl had snow white skin, black hair and a gentle shade of green within her eyes. Her name was Morgana, and she was here to meet up with a very special person, Merlin. She sat down near the window, listening to the sound of traffic moving. Morgana smiled, her head resting on her hand.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
>Left a small town, never looked back<br>I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling  
>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<em>

Merlin had slid into the free chair opposite Morgana, and he smiled. "I have some time to spend with you." Merlin spoke.

Morgana jumped, and she soon smiled at him. "You scared me." Morgana admitted to him. She reached over, planting a single kiss upon his lips. "But I'm glad we get to spend some time together now." Morgana informed him. She sat back down on the chair, looking at him with a sweet smile.

Picking up a menu, Merlin had smiled back at her. "You know I wouldn't mean to scare you." Merlin pointed out. He opened up the menu. "I've been looking forward to this, but I'm excited for later on." Merlin commented. He cleared his throat, beginning to read the menu.

"Why, what's going on later?" Morgana asked him. She was now curious, her arms resting against the table. Her body started to lean forward, looking at him.

Merlin looked at her, a small smile on his lips. "You and me are going down to the beach later." Merlin answered. He closed the menu, passing it over to her now. "We should have some fun." Merlin added on.

Morgana took the menu from him now, opening it up and reading it carefully. "I like the sound of that, Merlin." Morgana responded back. She leant back into the chair, getting comfortable.

"So is that a yes?" Merlin wondered. He was now leaning forward, looking at her directly. "Because if it is a yes, I will be happy." Merlin reasoned.

"It's a yes." Morgana confirmed. She smiled, closing up the menu. "We'll meet each other at mine?" Morgana wondered.

"That's fine with me." Merlin assured her. He smiled, and then stood up. He walked behind her. "Is it the usual for you?" Merlin guessed. His arms went carefully around her neck. Breathing in her scent, Merlin smiled. "It's on me this time, so don't worry about paying." Merlin informed her.

Morgana had smiled still, feeling his touch around her body. "You guessed right." Morgana told him. Looking up at him through the corner of her eyes, she rested her head against his arm. "If you insist." Morgana replied.

Merlin moved his arms from her now, kissing her cheek. "Then I will be back as quick as I can." Merlin promised her. He walked off now.

Morgana had smiled wider, feeling her cheek tingle. Her fingertips gently went against the tingling area, breathing out. Hearing an argument taking place close by, Morgana closed her eyes. She hated listening to arguments, seeing as it reminded her of how her parents had split up when she was only twelve years old. Opening her eyes, Morgana wondered how love could last. It would somehow end with a heartbreak, and that was what was worrying Morgana. What if that happened to her and Merlin? Morgana wanted this to last, so she had to make it last.

Soon after, Merlin returned with three slices of malt bread, two bottles of water and a tuna pasta salad. "I believe you ordered the malt bread." Merlin teased.

Morgana looked up at him, and she smiled. "I did, thank you." Morgana responded playfully. She moved her elbows away from the table, her green eyes sparkling.

Merlin now sat back down, breathing out. "I'll have to go back to work after this." Merlin said. He sighed, opening up the bottle of water.

"I know." Morgana replied back. She looked down at the malt bread, and soon enough started to eat.

Merlin was also eating, wondering how he ended up with such a beautiful woman. He felt incredibly lucky to have her, and Merlin wished that they were together for a very long time. He was aware of her past, and he understood how she felt. Merlin would always be there for her, and that was that.

After ten minutes of eating, Morgana stood up, picking up her bag. "I should leave you to get on with your work." Morgana insisted. She smiled a bit, looking at him. "Thank you for this date, I enjoyed it." Morgana spoke calmly.

Merlin nodded his head, also standing up. "That's quite alright, but it'll get even better tonight." Merlin told her. He smiled at her.

Morgana nodded her head, smiling wider now. "Of course." She agreed. Coming up to Merlin, she hugged him now. "I'll see you at mine." Morgana commented.

Merlin hugged her back, kissing the side of her head. "You know I will be there, Morgana." Merlin assured her. He pulled back, planting a kiss on her lips. "I love you, babe." Merlin said.

Morgana also moved back, looking up at him with gorgeous green eyes. "And I love you too." Morgana responded. She now turned away, leaving the café. Morgana thought of what they would do at the beach, she hoped that it would be fun.

_I say can you believe it?  
>As we're lying on the couch<br>The moment I could see it  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now<em>

It was now half past five in the afternoon, and Morgana was sat on the sofa. She was now wearing black shorts, a turquoise vest top and her black sandals. Looking at the clock, Morgana knew that Merlin would be arriving here soon. Morgana knew that Merlin finished work at five, so he was probably at home changing. She stood up, about to switch on the TV. But a knock at the door stopped her from doing so. Morgana walked out of the living room, heading down the hallway. She opened the door, to see Merlin standing there.

Merlin had smiled. "I'm sorry I made you wait for some time." Merlin started off. He revealed a white rose to her. "This is for you." Merlin announced.

Morgana had smiled, taking the rose from him. "It's beautiful." Morgana commented. Moving out of the way to allow him access, Morgana watched him carefully.

"I'm glad you think so." Merlin said. He walked through the open door, noticing what she was wearing. "You look gorgeous." Merlin complemented.

Morgana closed the door, her arms going around his neck. "To me, you're handsome." Morgana said. She kissed his lips just the once. Then she moved away, walking back into the living room. "How did I end up with someone like you?" Morgana asked him.

Merlin followed her, sitting down on the sofa. "I could ask you the same thing." Merlin confessed.

Morgana placed the rose on the cabinet, smiling. "Fate?" Morgana quizzed. She now went over to him, sitting down next to him. "It's the only reason I can think of." Morgana admitted to him.

"I understand." Merlin commented. He rested his head on to her lap, looking up at her. "All that counts is that we love each other." Merlin pointed out.

"I know that, I don't want to leave you." Morgana agreed. She ran her fingers gently through his hair. It was so soft, so Morgana smiled at this. "Can you believe where we are at now?" Morgana asked him.

"I can believe it, and I will always believe it." Merlin answered. He smiled up at her, blue eyes sparkling. "Should we get going?" Merlin wondered. He carefully sat up, breathing out as he stood up now. Turning to face her, Merlin held out his hands to her.

Morgana took both of his hands, standing herself up. "We should go." Morgana finally said.

Both of them walked out of Morgana's house, holding hands. They made their way up to the beach, laughing away.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

At Albion beach, Merlin and Morgana were walking near the water's edge, still holding hands as they started to talk about their day. Merlin had slipped his hand away, placing his arm around her shoulders.

It reminded Morgana of the first time he slipped his arm around her; it was on this beach, where they had their first date. Morgana positioned her arm around his waist, walking at his pace now. "I like being out here with you, it makes me feel relaxed." Morgana spoke.

Merlin looked at her, and he smiled. "I'm glad you think so, because I love being with you in general." Merlin said to her. He sat down, bringing Morgana down with him.

Morgana sat next to him, looking at him. "You have made me quite a rebel you know." Morgana told him. She smiled, slipping off her sandals.

"Oh have I now?" Merlin asked in a teasing manner. He smirked playfully, taking off his shoes as his hands were against the sand. "We should see about that." Merlin challenged her. He stood up, looking down at her.

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Morgana wondered. She now stood up, coming face to face with him. "Oh I know that look." Morgana realised. Gulping, Morgana slowly started to walk backwards.

But Merlin reached forward, picking her up. He landed her on his shoulder, laughing a little bit. "I did say it would be fun." Merlin said.

Morgana then remembered that, and she groaned softly. "Fun for you, but where's the fun for me?" Morgana quizzed him.

Merlin started to walk towards the water, listening to her. "You can make it fun for you to; you just need to know when." Merlin answered. He grinned, placing her down so her feet were in the water. "I wouldn't have thrown you in the water." Merlin assured her. But then he had a little thought, he smirked playfully at her. "On second thoughts." Merlin changed. He picked her up by her waist, walking further into the water.

"I swear I didn't give you any ideas." Morgana assured him. She was laughing, her head going on his shoulder. "You gave yourself the idea, you muppet." Morgana reminded him.

Merlin had placed her down, so her knees were touching the water. "I only just thought of it!" Merlin declared. Bending his knees slightly, Merlin splashed some water at her.

Morgana had gasped, splashing some sea water back at him in return. Then she hatched a plan. Morgana ran up to him, jumping on his back. Her legs wrapped around him, laughing away.

Feeling Morgana jump on his back, Merlin had laughed with her. His arms managed to support her legs, spinning around in the water. Merlin had soon stopped, almost tipping over, but he kept his balance. "I'm dizzy now." Merlin complained.

Morgana jumped off his back, standing behind him. "Well that's your own fault for spinning around." Morgana mocked. She smiled, gently biting her lower lip. "So you can't blame me for making you dizzy." Morgana informed him.

"You're no fun." Merlin whined. He turned around to face her, hatching a plan in his head. He now pounced on Morgana, both of them going into the sea water. Merlin popped back up, coughing once. He looked at where Morgana would have been, and he stood up.

Morgana soon came back up, standing up as she laughed at him. "Alright I admit that I probably deserved that." Morgana confessed. She moved her hair away from her face, a smile on her lips.

"No, you didn't deserve it." Merlin quickly answered. He breathed out, placing his arms around her waist. "You're the best thing that's ever been mine." Merlin whispered to her. He kissed her neck.

Morgana turned in his arms, facing Merlin now. "Really?" Morgana asked him. Her arms went around his waist, her green eyes glistening with joy.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Merlin answered. He listened to the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore, feeling relaxed. Merlin now kissed her lips, ignoring the waves surrounding them both.

Morgana returned the kiss back to him, her arms staying around his waist. She loved this moment, and wished for it to never end.

A wave hit Merlin's back, making his gasp in shock. He held Morgana's face, laughing. "I wasn't expecting that to happen." Merlin admitted.

Morgana also laughed, looking up at him. "Come on then, we will return to shore." Morgana commented. She took his hand, beginning to lead them both back on to shore. Morgana had smiled, feeling the water go up her back, and then dripping down her legs. Reaching the shore, Morgana breathed out in relief. "Maybe we should go back home." Morgana suggested. She looked at Merlin, hoping he would agree.

Merlin looked at her, swallowing lightly. "Sure." Merlin said. He took Morgana over to pick up their shoes. "Thank you for making this fun." Merlin spoke softly.

"You made it fun too, Merlin." Morgana told him. She smiled at him, picking up her sandals. "Come on then, let's go." Morgana said.

Merlin picked up his shoes, holding Morgana's free hand. He led her away from the spot they were in.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<br>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes<em>

When Merlin and Morgana reached the age of 21, they decided to move in together. They lived at Merlin's place, and planned to remain there until they were ready to go somewhere else. Merlin carried in a box of photos, making sure the box didn't split at the bottom. "How many photos' do you have, Morgana?" Merlin wondered.

Morgana turned back to look at him, carrying a box of DVD's. "Most of them are friends, some are family." Morgana answered. But when she said 'family', her voice went quiet. Turning away again, she continued to walk into the house.

Curiously, Merlin followed on, heading into the living room. He placed down the box of photographs, picking out one of Morgana's family when she was younger. "It must have been hard for you." Merlin simply commented. He placed the photo back down.

Morgana didn't look at him; she just placed the box of DVD's down on the sofa. "Yeah." Morgana simply replied. She wiped a tear away from her eye, breathing out.

Merlin walked over to her, looking at her. "We won't make the mistake's your parents made." Merlin promised her. He kissed her forehead, his arms going around her. "I will never let you go." Merlin vowed.

Morgana hugged him back, breathing out as she screwed her eyes shut. "I hope you're right." Morgana whimpered. Her forehead landed on his shoulder, needing to calm herself down.

_But we got bills to pay  
>We got nothing figured out<br>When it was hard to take  
>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about<em>

Since Merlin and Morgana had moved in together, the bills were paid on time. It didn't worry them as they were both working to help each other out. Merlin still had his job as a waiter, and Morgana was a beauty therapist. However, both of them wanted to start a family, but they didn't know when it would be best. It wasn't figured out, but still they got on with their lives.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

One night, the two of them were settled down on the sofa with the radio on. Morgana had her head on Merlin's knee, a smile on her lips. "Doesn't this remind you of when we were both 17?" Morgana wondered.

Merlin was stroking her forehead, a smile on his lips. "It does indeed." Merlin answered. He held on to that memory, remembering every second of it. "You are still the best thing that's happened to me." Merlin softly said.

Morgana still smiled up at him, her arms going around his neck so gently. "As are you." Morgana responded back to him. Her green irises glistened, her breathing so gently. She sat up.

Merlin carefully pulled Morgana on to his lap, his arm going around her waist. "I love you, and I always will." Merlin spoke.

"And I love you, forever and for always." Morgana said.

Merlin had kissed her lips with passion, closing off his blue eyes. He wanted to enjoy this moment, enjoy it like the rest of the times they had kissed. Merlin knew that he didn't want to let these moments slip by, he wanted to make them worthwhile.

Morgana kissed him back, her green eyes closed also. Her arm went around his neck, her fingers gently touching the side of his neck. Morgana could feel his pulse in his neck beat in a steady rhythm. This is what Morgana loved, she loved her time with Merlin. It made time slow down, made her feel safe. She never wanted to let this go, and she hoped nothing went wrong from this point on.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

A couple of weeks later, Merlin and Morgana stood out on the balcony in a hotel. Merlin had his arms around Morgana's waist, keeping her close to his body. They watched the stars glisten, and they felt the warmth of their bodies collide.

"Is someone in the room?" Merlin asked. He sounded serious, and he looked at Morgana.

Morgana looked at him. "I'll check." Morgana assured him. She moved out of his arms, moving into the room to see if anyone was there.

Merlin got out a box from his jacket pocket, opening it up as he breathed out. It was now time for him to ask that one question, he was ready to settle down with her now.

Morgana walked back into view. "Merlin, no one is th-" Morgana spoke. She looked at him, her eyes wide. Morgana saw the ring in the box, and she breathed out. "Do you mean it?" Morgana asked.

"Of course, I love you and I want to settle down with you." Merlin answered. He smiled softly at her, going down on one knee. "I don't need to ask you, I just want an answer from you." Merlin said.

Morgana walked up to him, looking down at him. "Yes." Morgana had answered. She had smiled.

Merlin smiled wider now, standing up as he took out the ring from the box. He slid the ring on her finger, kissing the back of her hand. "How about that? We're engaged." Merlin commented. He held her hand, his thumb gently stroking her fingers.

"Yes, we are." Morgana confirmed. She smiled, looking at the ring. "It's so beautiful." Morgana said. She looked at him with awe. Morgana moved closer to him, kissing his lips with passion as her arms went around his neck.

Merlin gladly returned the kiss back to her, his arms going around her waist. But then he moved one arm up, the hand touching the back of her head.

_Uh oh oh_

_Uh oh oh_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
>As everything was slipping right out of our hands<br>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

Early on a Tuesday morning at half 2 in the morning, there was a tense atmosphere around. Merlin and Morgana were stood in the kitchen, looking at each other. Merlin had stumbled in late as his boss kept him back to fix the damage done at the café. To make matters worse, the business Morgana worked for had closed down because the manager had moved away and didn't ask anyone to take over. The two of them argued, nothing seemed to be going right on that night. But then it hit Morgana like a hammer to the nail, this was similar to the argument her parents had before splitting up for good. So Morgana ran out of the back door, running in to the street.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked. He realised what was going on, so he followed her out of the door. Really, Merlin should have known not to argue with her. It was a bad day yesterday, so they should have been forgetting about it.

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
>'Cause that's all I've ever known<br>Then you took me by surprise  
>You said I'll never leave you alone<em>

Morgana stood by a hedge, crying her heard out. She felt so sick inside, she didn't want to go back because she had a gut feeling that it was all over.

"Morgana!" Merlin called out. He ran up to her, touching her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Morgana moved her shoulder, she was now ready for him to say goodbye. "Go on say it." Morgana offered.

"Morgana, I'll never leave you alone." Merlin explained. He took her hand, informing her that he was still going to be here. "I promised you I'd be with you." Merlin reminded her.

That was the moment when Morgana turned around to face him, she looked up at him through teary eyes. This was a surprise to her.

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

Merlin had cupped her face in his hands, looking at her facial features. "I remember our first date on the beach, I felt my heart beat so fast. I knew that I loved you." Merlin told her. He smiled, breathing in as the wind picked up a pace. "I fell in love with you, and I knew that I wasn't willing to let you go. I know that you didn't have an easy start to life, I understand that. But what counts is that I'm still by your side, I don't want to lose you." Merlin explained. He paused for a short while, breathing out. "When I proposed to you, it meant that I was ready to stay with you in such a strong bond." Merlin admitted to her.

Morgana had looked at him still, gulping. "I don't want you to go." Morgana whimpered. Silence trapped her now.

"I'm not going to leave you." Merlin assured her. He planted a kiss on her forehead, breathing in her scent. "Come on, we'll get warm inside." Merlin said. He took her hand now, leading her inside.

Morgana felt a bit better now, feeling the tears dry up. It was now so clear to her that Merlin was in love with her. He wouldn't let her go, and he would always be there for her. Morgana had smiled, following his lead now. He was the best thing in her life.

_Hold on, we'll make it last  
>Hold on, never turn back<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

Merlin and Morgana were now married, and it had been such a great day. The two of them looked at the photo on their wall. Morgana held baby Harry in her arms. She kissed his forehead, and she heard him giggle.

Merlin had stroked Harry's head, smiling. "That's my boy." Merlin commented. He placed his arm around his wife's shoulders, breathing out. "We have been blessed." Merlin said. He kissed her forehead.

"He's so beautiful." Morgana said. She smiled, cradling Harry in her arms.

"Just like his mother." Merlin whispered.

Morgana turned to look at him, her eyebrow arched up.

Merlin looked back at her. "What?" Merlin asked her. His blue eyes were wide. "I'm allowed to say that, you are my wife." Merlin declared.

Morgana had burst out laughing at him. "You don't need to go all defensive, Merlin." Morgana teased.

Merlin felt at ease now, breathing out. "Come on then, we'll get the little mister to bed." Merlin said. He didn't have a come back to what Morgana said to him.

Morgana stood up, keeping Harry comfortable in her arms. She now walked out, with Merlin following on behind her.

A few years later, Morgana stood on the front garden, a hand on her bump. She watched Merlin play football with Harry, who was now 4 years old. Merlin was in net, and he was getting ready to save Harry's shot. But when Harry kicked the ball, Merlin had rolled and had missed the ball. Harry had scored the goal.

"My own son beats me!" Merlin said. He stood up, seeing Harry cheer and laugh. So Merlin ran up to Harry, picking him up as he laughed. "Got you now." Merlin teased. He listened to Harry laugh.

Morgana had smiled, she had the perfect family in her life. Feeling the baby inside her kick, Morgana smiled even wider as she watched her husband with Harry.

When Harry and Jack were now 7 and 3, they kept on having pillow fights. They had good fun, especially when they kept on hitting Merlin. One time, Harry and Jack had hit either side of Merlin's head, knocking him out. Morgana stood by the doorway, laughing as she saw Merlin flat out on the floor. "Harry and Jack, you didn't need to knock the lights out of your dear father." Morgana teased.

"But…" Harry started to protest.

"It was fun!" Jack finished off.

Merlin groaned, sitting up. "That hurt." Merlin complained. He shook his head, now coming forward and grabbing both Harry and Jack around the waist. He pulled them both on to his knees, laughing.

"Dad, let us go!" Harry demanded.

"Yeah, dad!" Jack agreed.

"No chance, boys. You both knocked me out!" Merlin pointed out.

"With pillows?" Morgana questioned.

Merlin looked up at Morgana, his eyebrow arched up. "Yeah." Merlin confirmed.

"How does that even work?" Morgana asked him. She laughed again, sitting on the floor with her back against the door.

"I must be light headed." Merlin guessed.

Harry and Jack started to hit him with the pillows again, laughing away.

_(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
>(Hold on) We're gonna make it now<br>I can see it  
><em>_Yeah, yeah  
>I can see it now<em>

When Jack turned 5, Merlin and Morgana helped Jack blow out all the candles. They clapped, cheering along with Jack as he also clapped. Merlin gave out slices of the sponge cake that was there, and he smiled. Morgana watched him, realising how lucky she was to have him and the children in her life. It was a blessed life, she didn't want to trade it.

The next day, the family went down to the beach for the day. On that day, Harry and Jack built sandcastles. Merlin helped them out, right until they buried Merlin's body in the sand. Morgana had laughed, watching the boys bury her husband. Eventually, Merlin sat up, the sand dropping down his body. He stood up, making Harry and Jack run into the sea. Merlin had followed them, grinning. Morgana had rolled her eyes, standing up and running towards the sea.

When all four of them met in the sea, they had a water fight. Morgana, Harry and Jack worked as a team and got Merlin drenched. They were the victors, until Merlin had picked up Morgana, spinning her around. After a while, he pushed her down into the water. Harry and Jack jumped on Merlin's back, laughing as they high-fived each other. Moving off their dad's back, Merlin sat up in the water, breathing out. Morgana was now sitting up in the water, looking at Merlin. "You deserved that." Morgana teased. She stood up, the excess water dripping from her body. Merlin now stood up, looking at the other three. "Alright then, you win." Merlin finally caved in. The children jumped the waves, clapping their hands together/

Never were a family so happy together, they had fun. And Merlin and Morgana always stuck together, looking after their children until they were old enough to look after themselves. They had the time of their lives when Harry and Jack were younger, and they would always look back on those good times.

-finish-

Bit too fluffy I know, but ah who cares?(:  
>So what did you think? Bare in mind I have injured my shoulder so I did rush it a little bit.<br>Review? That would be much appreciated(:  
>x<p> 


End file.
